Chain Story Archives Part 2.5.1
Event Duration: October 10, 2019 12:00 PM - October 20, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to October 27, 2019. About "Chain Story Archives" The event begins a series of interconnected events with content that act as supplements to the Main Quests. In the timeline, the story of Chain Story Archives takes place between Acts 2 and 3, signified by the "2.5.x" of each related event. Background The fleeing of Tagitsuhime has left hazardous waste across the Kanto region. In the aftermath of this event, Mihono was summoned by Minoseki Academy's president Ema Hashima not only to talk about the current state of affairs, but also to inform her about the reassignment of all members of the Investigation Team. For the meantime, the Investigation Team's activities were suspended, and Mihono was given the option to choose between two assignments: a unit under the Five Traditions, with cooperation of the Special Task Team; or a unit under the command of the Metropolitan Police Department. Although Yui and Hana were assigned under the police-affiliated unit, Mihono chose to stay under Minoseki. During a suppression mission, Mihono was assigned with schoolmates Futaba Nagae and Sawano Fukuda. Immediately, the two Minoseki Toji noticed changes in Mihono as she fought against Aradama. Frustrated that she might weigh down on their friend, Futaba decided to act as Mihono's support as civilians were evacuated. The mission also exposed Mihono to the worsened outlook of civilians towards Toji, but Mihono steeled herself for until the next assignment would come. Mihono returned to Minoseki Academy, still disturbed by the harsh words she received from a civilian she saved earlier. This instead intensified her eagerness to continue fighting. Upon overhearing a phone conversation Ema had involving a "large-scale Aradama disaster", Mihono decided to have herself assigned to a shopping mall, where coincidentally, Yui and Hana were already assigned beforehand. Ema organized three units around three key Toji: Mai Yanase, Sawano Fukuda, and a third named Akira Inago, who still hasn't come to school. The president managed to reach Akira through phone, although for the meantime Mihono was assigned to replace her temporarily. Akira immediately headed out to the shopping mall, showing interest at Mihono. At the shopping mall, Toji were preoccupied between rescuing civilians and defeating Aradama. Mihono arrived as part of the insertion team and managed to reach Hana, who was taking turns with Yui on rescue and attack duty. As Mihono continued to be reminded of the worsening image of Toji among the civilians, Hana talked shortly with Mihono about how she was relieved that a "straightforward and positive" person like Mihono had arrived and her determination to save a lot of people. Then, they heard a scream, and both Hana and Mihono scrambled towards the place where it came from. Event Details Story Quests The story quests from previous Chain Story Archives events are always re-released on succeeding events. Event Maps - Normal Difficulty These maps drop Aradama Data Loggers (2.5.1) and Initial Response Mission Reports (2.5.1), the latter dropping in smaller amounts. Event Maps - Hard Difficulty Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Mai Yanase (Ceremonial Dress - Misogi) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Kanami Etou (VRS Equipment) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Chie Setouchi (VRS Equipment) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Sayaka Itomi (VRS Equipment) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 2 Support Members * 4★ Kaoru Mashiko (VRS Equipment) - Event Point Gain + 15% (+3% per Limit Break), Drop + 1 * 3★ Yurina Matsunaga (VRS Equipment) - Event Point Gain + 10% (+2% per Limit Break) Okatana * 3★ VRS Saber - Event Point Gain + 30% Limited-Time Missions Daily Missions Hint Card Missions Answer Card Missions Accumulative Missions Rewards Event Point Rewards Mysterious Gold Keys are given as rewards for every 2500 Event Points past 50000, and 100 3★ Blacksmith Hammers are given for every 10000 Event Points past 100000. Mysterious Silver Key Item Exchange Shop Mysterious Bronze Key Item Exchange Shop October Costume Box Gacha Players can obtain the Bunny Girl costume for all remaining playable characters by doing the event's Box Gacha. Each roll costs 30 Initial Response Mission Reports, and up to 10 rolls can be done at once. Players can only move to the next box if the items marked as SPECIAL are obtained. Category:Events